Caperucita roja
by pixi-ice
Summary: Madara acaba contando la historia de caperucita... si es que se puede seguir llamando asi. Zetsu quejandose y ¿Pein es elcazador? Madazetsu MadaraxZetsu yaoi


**Nota: **en realidad esto era una serie de historias, en las que cada pareja cuenta una versioan diferente de caperucita xD Hidan iba a un templo de Jashin y no a casa de su abuela. Y en la historia de Pein, el cazador era Madara que venía a matarlo porque había matado a su planta (no a Zuzuz claro)

**Disclaimer**: no me pertenece.

Eso me recuerda, esta noche continuo con la de "Intentos" XD

**Dedicado:**

**Aki-Hatake**: porque va a escribir una madazetsu… KYA! (por cierto tengo q comentar en tu fic de todos por Tobi, para decirte que MADAZETSU! Y leer el nuevo cap, y ponérmela en alerts)

**Nosight**: porque ha escrito otra madazetsu… espero mas tuyas eres genialosa :D! no si en la playa sigo XD

**Stig Al-sayf**: hace mucho que no te digo nada : ( TIENE UNAS HISTORIAS MADAZETSU QUE MOLA MUCHO! También eres genial UN BESO.

**Caperucita roja.**

Madara estaba tumbado en la cama cuando llegó Zetsu sonriéndole antes de meterse en la cama a su lado.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Cómo que buenas noches? ¿Ya piensas dormir?-preguntó Madara quitándose la máscara y dejando ver una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Cálida? ¿Sonrisa? ¿Madara? Bueno quizás es que estos últimos ¿Años? Habían hecho mella en él. Todo lo que había pasado junto a ese… subordinado con pelo verde y diferente personalidad.

Zetsu rió nervioso, incluso su parte negra lo hizo y Madara le besó. Sonriendo Zetsu le puso un dedo en los labios y Madara gruñó.

Se podía decir… que esto debía de ser, por muy impropio que sonara de ambos… los años más felices que habían pasado en su vida.

¡Oh! Pero que digo… es Uchiha Madara… solo puede sentir odio, no le puede importar nadie, y sin embargo ahí estaba. Así que algo tenía que significar para él.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a un niño de pelo negro y piel negra y blanca.

-¿Hisoka? ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Zetsu-**¿No deberías estar durmiendo?**

El pequeño avanzó hasta ellos y se sentó en la cama de sus padres sin meterse entre las mantas.

El Uchiha se recostó separándose un poco de Zetsu.

-No puedo dormir… ¿Padre me contarías una historia?-preguntó mirando a Madara.

-Bueno… apenas recuerdo ninguna historia infantil.-contestó.

-**Normal, con tantos años ya te debe de fallar la memoria, **no es verdad, no le hagas caso Hisoka, es malo.** Yo solo dije la verdad.**

Un niño de siete años sentado en la cama mirada a sus padres. Siempre se hacía un lio cuando Zetsu empezaba a discutir nunca sabía a cuál de los lados tenía que hacer caso.

-Bueno recuerdo una…-dijo Madara ignorando el resto de sucesos de la habitación.

Hisoka sonrió impaciente y se acomodó adoptando una nueva posición.

"Había una vez un hombre que vivía en el bosque" comenzó la historia Madara.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo era?-preguntó impaciente el niño.

"Se llamaba caperucita roja, y tenía el pelo verde y piel mitad blanca mitad negra"

-¿De qué me sonará eso? **Uchiha no tienes imaginación…**

"Cómo iba diciendo, Zets… digo caperucita roja, vivía en medio del bosque solo…"

-¿Pero no era una mujer? **Un momento… ¿Nos estas llamando mujer Madara?**

-Otra vez… caperucita es un hombre.

-pues yo creo que no…. **Pues yo creo que te falla la memoria.**

Madara le dirigió una mirada molesta y gruñó ante lo que Zetsu sonrió y acercó a Hisoka a él poniéndole sobre su regazo. Sus penetrantes ojos se juntaron con los de Madara haciéndole que suspirara y decidiera continuar con la historia.

"Caperucita, iba a ir a la ciudad para cambiarse el nombre de Caperucita a "Zuzu cosa mona"

-Ni en broma.

"A… "propiedad de Madara"

-**Preferiría llamarme "Pedofilo del bosque" antes que eso.**

-Ya, pero tú no eres caperucita.-dijo Madara acariciándole la mejilla al de pelo verde.

-¡Jo! Padre… continúa…-dijo Hisoka con infantil inocencia.

Madara sonrió y le pasó la mano por el pelo a su hijo.

"Pero para cambiarse el nombre debía atravesar el bosque, y así poder llegar a la ciudad. En el bosque habitaba un lobo que atacaba a todo aquel que pasaba por el lugar. Y lo peor era que no podía atravesar el bosque en un solo día, sino que tenía que dormir en una cabaña a medio camino. Ya era pasado el medio día cuando iba Caperucita andando por el bosque mientras discutía consigo mismo y apareció el lobo."

-El lobo Uchiha Madara-rieron ambas partes de Zetsu.

-¿Cómo es ese lobo papá?-preguntó Hisoka mirando al bicolor.

-Cómo tu padre pero con orejas de perro-le sonrió.

Madara rodó los ojos y continuó con la historia.

"El lobo robaba y mataba a todos los que se atrevían a pasar por el bosque.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Niño!-exclamó el lobo dándole una patada a uno de los cadáveres que había en el suelo desangrándose.

-Tch… **¿Le ignoramos? **Me parece bien.

Y una vez dicho eso, Caperucita continuó su camino ignorando al lobo. Hablando de este, no le hacía ninguna gracia esa falta de respeto.

-¡Oye! ¡Niñato! ¿Quién te crees para ignorarme? Te voy a cortar en trocitos y te…

Pero Zetsu seguía ignorándole y se le cayeron las llaves de casa por lo que se agachó a recogerlas sin hacerle el mínimo caso a ese lobo.

-y… te… te…. Te…-prosiguió el lobo mientras miraba el trasero de Zets… digo Caperucita que se había agachado a coger las llaves.

-¿Pasa algo **viejo?**

Preguntó el bicolor dándose la vuelta para observar como el lobo se tapaba la nariz de la que goteaba sangre, y negó con la cabeza ignorando el ultimo adjetivo que le habían dedicado"

-La historia esta es muy realista-rió Zetsu.

-Los lobos no hablan papá-dijo Hisoka mirándole dulcemente desde su regazo.

-Ya lo sé cariño… **no era de eso de lo que hablaba.**

"Caperucita seguía caminando solo por el bosque. Bueno solo, el lobo le seguía de cerca, sin ninguna razón aparente.

-**¿Se pude saber que quieres?**

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-voy a….** no te importa…**me llamo caperucita.

-Bonito nombre-dijo el lobo tratando de ser amable.

-Pues no me gusta, voy a la ciudad a cambiarlo, pero antes tengo que dormir en una cabaña que hay por aquí cerca.

-Se va más rápido por aquí-dijo el lobo cogiéndole de la cadera mientras redirigía su sendero.

Después de varias horas caminando, aparte de extrañarse porque no llegaban a la cabaña la penetrante mirada del lobo le empezaba a poner nervioso.

-¿Qué miras tanto?-preguntó.

-Estas para comerte Zets… Caperucita…-dijo el lobo pasando su mano por…"

La boca de Madara era tapada por la mano de Zetsu, sonrojado a más no poder, mientras la curiosa mirada de Hisoka se clavaba en ellos.

-Madara, ¿**Estás loco? **La historia es para Hiso-chan, apenas tiene 7 años-le regañó Zetsu.

-Perdona, perdona, pero es que la historia pasó así…-se justificó el otro.

-**Y yo como soy tonto me lo creo… **recuerdo esa historia, y el lobo se quería comer a Caperucita, pero en otro sentido. E iba a casa de su abuela, y el lobo no iba con ella por el camino. Y el lobo llegaba antes y se comía a la abuela, **y había un cazador que mataba al lobo.**

Madara miró un rato a Zetsu reflexionando sobre como continuar la historia.

-Bueno pues esta historia es una adaptación, además es demasiado tarde para corregir los fallos.

-**Al menos pon al cazador.**

Madara suspiró y decidió continuar con su historia, ya estropeada.

"Bueno entonces, después de que el lobo y Caperucita… jugaran a… bueno es igual, un rato de camino después apareció un hombre con ropas de camuflaje y una escopeta en mano.

-¡Tu lobo! ¡Soy el cazador Pein! ¡He venido a matarte!"

-¿Qué habrá hecho el pobre Pein para acabar ahí?

-¿Por qué se llama el cazador igual que Pein-san?-preguntó inocentemente Hisoka.

Madara les dijo que ya respondería luego a sus preguntas y continuó con la historia.

"El lobo en un segundo acabó con el cazador en el suelo inconsciente. Entonces Caperucita avanzó hasta a él y se empezó a quitar la ropa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Oh! ¡Lobo eres tan fuerte! Por favor… tómame ahora… te necesito dentro mío… m…-dijo pegándose a él mientras se quitaba la ropa"

-_¡! Eso no pasó así!_-exclamaron amabas mitades de Zetsu ruborizándose.

-Ya pero es mi historia.

-¡Madara! **Cuéntala bien…**

El Uchiha colocó sobre su regazo a Zetsu que a su vez cogía a su hijo, y le besó el cuello.

-Zuzu… está bien…-dijo besándole la mejilla.

El bicolor sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y la historia continuó. Bueno o más bien corrigieron la última parte.

"-¡Tu lobo! ¡Soy el cazador Pein! ¡He venido a matarte!

El bicolor sonrió y se tiró a los brazos de cazador que se quedó… em… cómo decirlo un tanto impactado por la cercana actitud de Caperucita.

-¡Oh! Cazador ¡Te amo! **¡Eres nuestro salvador!**

Y el lobo murió y el cazador se llevó a caperucita.** FIN**."

-¡Eso no ocurrió así Zetsu!-exclamó Madara ofendido.

-**Es verdad, los finales felices no existen…**

"-¿Otra vez? Bueno… he…Tu lobo. Soy el cazador Pein. He venido a matarte… y eso.

El lobo gruñó y cogió a caperucita en brazos.

-Te mataría pero no puedo poner otra vida en peligro…-dijo abrazando a caperucita muy cerca en sus brazos"

-¡Y ahora no te hagas el héroe!

-Bueno…

"-¿Otra vez? ¡Si hombre! ¡Yo me voy!-dijo el cazador dándose la vuelta por donde había venido.

El lobo y Caperucita se miraron confundidos y el lobo se lanzó a besar al bicolor.

-te amo caperucita.

-Yo a ti también lobo…-sonrió devolviéndole el beso.

Y el lobo y caperucita vivieron siempre juntos, tuvieron hijos y… el cazador murió fin."

-¿Eh? Pero padre esa historia no tiene sentido-dijo Hisoka mirándole con pena.

Zetsu se acomodó en los brazos de Madara mirándole a los ojos.

-Es verdad ¿Y por qué murió el cazador? **¿Y desde cuando los lobos puedes tener hijos con los humanos?**

-Buenas noches-dijo Madara quitando a Zetsu de su regazo para tumbarse en la cama y apagar la ultima vela que quedaba.

-pero padre… ¿qué sentido tiene esta historia?

-Es verdad Madara-dijo Zetsu.

-Buenas noches.-dijo de nuevo el Uchiha.

Hisoka se encogió de brazos y besó en la mejilla a Zetsu para luego acercarse a Madara y besarle también la mejilla.

-Buenas noches-dijo antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación.

El bicolor suspiró aburrido y trató de colarse entre los brazos de Madara.

-¿Estas enfadado? **Venga… tampoco tiene importancia que no sepas contar una historia infantil.**

El moreno gruñó y le pegó más a su pecho.

-¿Me odias?-preguntó besándole el pecho a Madara.

Madara sonrió y besó a Zetsu elevando su barbilla con varios dedos. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a besar al bicolor. Que colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-¿Pein?-rió Zetsu.

Madara soltó una leve risa.

-¡oh! ¿Qué pasa? Si fuiste tú el que tiraste a sus brazos.

-no era yo **fue caperucita.**

Madara sonrió maliciosamente y se colocó encima de Zetsu.

-¿quieres que te cuente la escena censurada del lobo y caperucita?-preguntó el Uchiha mientras comenzaba a besarle.

Sus manos explorando su cuerpo debajo de la ropa. Su piel era tan suave.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? ¿Qué importa ya..? Quizás lo más extraño fuera que después de tanto tiempo Zetsu se sonrojara al mínimo tacto o mirada. Que Madara siguiera acosándole. Que siguieran con la misma rutina de siempre… bueno hay cosas de las que no te cansas, sobre todo si son tan buenas.

Y desde ese día, Hisoka le cogió miedo a los lobos… por qué creía que le… bueno, dejemoslo.

**FIN **


End file.
